1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a water heater and in particular to one which can supply hot water continuously at a steady temperature and low drop in pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional storage water heater simply comprises a housing with a flue tube at the center, a burner mounted under the flue tube, a cold water inlet pipe extending downwardly through the housing, and a hot water outlet extending upwardly through the housing. Nevertheless, such a water heater is bulky in volume, requiring a relatively large space for installation. Further, the efficiency of such a water heater is only 60% and it takes about 40–60 minutes to heat up the water and the temperature of the water heater cannot be adjusted.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water heater which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.